Tatiana (film) (A Different Channel)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Screenplay by |Row 3 info = Patty Jenkins Paul Greengrass |Row 4 title = Based on |Row 4 info = by |Row 5 title = Release date |Row 5 info = August 1, 2018 |Row 6 title = Starring |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Distributor |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Country |Row 8 info = United States |Row 9 title = Language |Row 9 info = English, Russian |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Tatiana (full name: Tatiana: An Arkady Renko Mystery) is an upcoming American film based on the novel by . The film will be the seventh installment in the Arkady Renko film series and will be directed by . will return as the Moscow crime investigator , and , whom Jenkins had previously worked with and directed in the , will play the titular character, the investigative journalist Tatiana Petrovna. , , and will play major supporting roles and will make his big-screen debut as part of the main cast following success with Disney's and its sequel . The film is scheduled to be released on August 1, 2018. Premise The fearless investigative reporter Tatiana Petrovna falls to her death from a sixth-story window in Moscow the same week that a mob billionaire, Grisha Grigorenko, is shot and buried with the trappings afforded to Russian minor royalty. No one makes the connection, but Arkady is transfixed by the tapes he discovers of Tatiana’s voice, even as she describes horrific crimes concealed by official cover stories. The trail leads to Kaliningrad, a Cold War "secret city" and home of the Baltic Fleet, separated by hundreds of miles from the rest of Russia. Arkady delves into Tatiana’s past and a surreal world of wandering dunes and amber mines. His only link is a notebook written in the personal code of a translator whose body is found in the dunes. Arkady’s only hope of decoding the symbols lies in Zhenya, a gifted teenage chess hustler. Cast * as Police Senior Investigator Arkady Renko, a veteran detective who has survived everything from the height of the to to the fall of the and the rise of the new Russia and but not without sustaining some scars along the way * as Tatiana Petrovna, the investigative journalist whose death is the main driving force of the plot * as Alexi Grigorenko, the son and heir presumptive of an assassinated oligarch who seeks to assert his claim over his father's business empire * as Maxim Dal, a poet who had a relationship with Tatiana and is eager, sometimes too eager, to help Renko in investigating her murder * as Police Sergeant Victor Orlov, Renko's partner in investigating police cases * as Zhenya, a teenage chess hustler who is basically Renko's adopted son in all but name Supporting cast * as Anya Rudenko, a journalist who lives in the apartment across the hall from Renko's and sometimes sleeps in his bed * as Joseph Bonnafos, a Swiss interpreter whose notebook of transcripts becomes the key to the entire investigation * as Ivan "Ape" Beledon, a veteran gangster and oligarch who specializes in the transportation of "hard drugs" * as Valentina Shagelman, an expert in acquiring insolvent banks who creates a construction empire through the proceeds of selling said banks and in her husband's name * as Abdul Khan, a Chechen native who goes from rebel to automobile smuggler to hip-hop artist * as Lotte Sternberg, a university student and chess player who befriends Zhenya and eventually helps to translate the mysterious notebook * as Police Lieutenant Stasov, the officer in charge of investigating crimes in * as "The Butcher", a butcher in Kaliningrad who serves the local hotels and drives a van with a plastic smiling pig on top Others * as Sergei Obolensky, the editor of the magazine where Tatiana worked before her untimely death * as Prosecutor Zurin, Renko's boss in the police * as Svetlana, Tatiana's apartment neighbor * as Professor Emeritus Kunin, a linguistics expert who befriended Renko when he was arrested back in the days of the Soviets and is the first person whom Renko hopes could decipher Bonnafos' notebook * as Vladimir Sternberg, Lotte's grandfather and an elderly painter whose favorite (and only) subject was and, later on, Russian village scenes * as Ludmila Petrovna, Tatiana's sister Category:A Different Channel Category:A different Channel Category:Arkady Renko film series (A Different Channel) Category:Films